Fairy Art Online
by Uchiha-Fiction
Summary: What if Kirito and gang was asked for help in another dimension and yet they're using their virtual characters, is it the same as the death game SAO and they need to stop whatever evil it is in that dimension? I'm a newbie so please don't blame me if this is the worst fanfic ever, rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Art Online**

**I do not own sword art online or fairy tail. I'm still a newbie so don't blame me if this fanfic goes horribly wrong or if this looks more like a script**

* * *

"You want us to do what?"

"I am requesting of your assistance, my realm will undergo a change of era that I fear the people isn't ready for"

"Just because of that reason, you want us to help"

"What he's trying to say is, we love to help but we can't do anything about it"

"Do not fear, I will transport you there within the form of your ALO characters"

"Oh, well if that's the case we can help but I'm not sure we're even ready for this"

"Transport in 3…"

"Wait! Hold on for just a second!"

"2…"

"I'm not sure we're ready for this"

"1…"

"Everyone! Grab hold on each other!"

"Transport…Now"

As I open my eyes, I see green. All around me was green, guess I'm in a forest. You all probably wondered who am I and how I ended up here, well… it all started 2 months after I rescue my love, Asuna. Well, you all probably figured out who I am, but for those who didn't, I'm Kirigaya Kazuto. Anyhow, as I was saying I just went to my bed, sleep and all of a sudden my dream involve about all my friends and I to save a kingdom that was going to change or something. Right now… wait there's a shadow in front of me

"What do we have here… boy, what are you doing in the middle of the forest?" the voice asked, so I was in a forest, haha

Anyway, I got up to see a rather short old man, he has a funny orange hat and he has that aura around him saying that he's strong and caring. Well, lucky me, at my first day on this new world on a different realm or dimension, I met someone who doesn't try to kill me at first sight.

"You look rather different, tell me, you aren't human are you?" he asked again, I look different?

I walked up to the nearby river to see my reflection, I'm in my ALO character. So that dream was true, I'm in a different reality other than my own and this is not some crazy twisted dream that make your brain believe that everything is real

"Huh, so he was telling the truth after all" I mumbled to my self

"What did you say there?"

"Huh, oh right, my name's Kirito and yes, I'm a Spriggan" **(Not sure if I spelled that correctly, someone let me know)** I introduce myself

"Well my name's Makarov and tell me what is a Spriggan?" the now known Makarov asked

"Well a Spriggan is one of the nine races of fairies" I start to explain, "Each race has their own special trait, we Spriggans are known for it's illusion magic. The Undines, another race, are known for their healing magic, I can go on and on about the other races but I'm kinda lost, so could you help me out for a second?"

"Sure, ask away" Makarov said with a smile, not a fake smile that Sugou usually uses

"Where am I exactly?" I asked while opening my windows to check my stats, money and items, these…jewels are money right?

"Well, your in the forest which is on the outskirts of Magnolia, you're a fairy right? How come you do not know this, or did your kind didn't bother checking what us humans were up to?" Makarov answered and asked

"Well, no one is perfect" I just give him a simple answer after closing my window… and it seems no one else can see it

"That's true, I guess even you fairies have your limitations" Makarov nod as he understand that no matter what you are, you are not god

"Well thanks for the info, I'll be going now" as I prepared my wings to take off, Makarov stopped me

"Wait, why don't you join my guild? I'm sure you'll have a great time, but if you're busy I understand"

I give it some thought, I need to find the others as quickly as possible, but if I join a guild in this realm, maybe I can get easier access to information and stuff, plus who knows, the others might join the guild later on, but first there's some thing he needed to know

"If I join, can you not tell your members that I'm a Spriggan? I don't want to create a ruckus" I asked, yup, that's what I needed to know, I don't want some organization to capture me and dissect me

"Of course, your secret is safe, but you'll probably need to use a hood to cover your ears or something" Makarov suggested, it was a good suggestion, people can find out that I'm different by seeing my ear

"Alright, just one more question" I have one more question to ask before I'm satisfied

"What is it?"

"What's your guilds name?" I needed to know what's my future guild name after all

"Sorry, I don't mean to insult your kind but the guilds name is Fairy Tail" Makarov said rather proudly for the guild, maybe they were the top guild or something

"Fairy Tail huh? I like it, count me in" and with that I followed the old man to my future guild

* * *

**How do you readers think? A little short I know but I'm not used to writing stories ok? Well that's it for today, I'll probably be reading other fanfics for a while so I won't probably continue this for a few weeks. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Art Online**

**4 reviews, 5 favorites and 11 followers. All I have to say is this, thank you for giving a newbie like me a chance**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So, this is it?" Kirito asked

"Pretty much, even though it's not that impressive everyone is family here" Makarov said

"Ok, but if everyone is family why do I here a fight inside?" Kirito wondered if it was such a good idea to join this guild

"They always do this but don't worry, everyone is still family despite their brawl and insults at each other" when Makarov was about to open the door he face Kirito, "one more thing, be careful of Natsu, he's the pink haired one, he likes to challenge people and will not take no for an answer" and with that, he opened the doors

My first impression of the guild was 'a bar with tugs fighting each other', it was true that the guild look like a bar and he sees people, which are probably the guild members, fighting and throwing each other to tables. Yup, this is exactly how a bar fight normally looks like, now I really wondered if this was such a good idea, if he joined this guild he might get into the fight, well it's not like he doesn't like fights but right now he prefer if he don't hurt his future guild mates

"You brats! Stop fighting! Don't you see our guest?!" Makarov yelled, weird I thought old man can't yell that loud

As soon as Makarov yelled that everyone's attention was on me, luckily I use an illusion so that it seems my ears were normal, "Hi" that's all I said

"This here is our newest member so behave yourself and lets get the party started!" and with that everyone cheered and do whatever they want

Kirito wonder, does the guild have anyone who isn't insane or something? When he looked at the members, he saw that everyone of them is unique in their own way, there's a girl that really drink a lot, to a person who's walking around naked and any others you can think of

* * *

I opened my eyes and look around, people were lying everywhere and it seems some tables are broken, can the guild replace the broken furniture? He met some people on the last 5 hours, the girl who likes to drink, her name is Cana, Gray is the person who goes around without his clothes on, Loki was a playboy, Mirajane seems normal enough although he can't say the same for her brother Elfman

As soon as I stand up I saw that even the master was asleep drooling over a magazine, I picked up the magazine to see what it's about, as soon as I take it I throw it away, man I'm lucky that Asuna isn't here, if she saw me reading that kind of magazine then… well, lets just say I wouldn't be able to keep my life and end it there

"What? You're not interested in that kind of thing?" I heard a voice that turned out to be Makarov who just woke up

"Well, let's just say if someone saw me reading that then I would be tortured then killed" I started to fear the worse if Asuna finds out

"Why? What's wrong? You have a wife or something?" Makarov just laugh, there is no way someone as young as Kirito would have a wife, that's what he thought

"Well…" I struggle on what should I say to him since in real life Asuna and I are only dating but in SAO we did get married

Makarov raised an eyebrow, "you really have a wife don't you?" Makarov asked, he really need to think more, he's not a human after all **(actually he is)** so their aging process must also be different right?

All I did was laugh nervously, great another thing about him exposed, even if he trust the old man he still don't want to tell everything about his life. Well, maybe now is a good time to get a job and search for the others

"Master, how do I get a job?" Kirito asked

"It's still early you know, you could just do it later" Makarov advised

"That's a good idea but it may take a while before I reach my destination plus I want to get used to being here" Kirito tell his reasons

"All right, go to the board over there and pick a job" Makarov points to the board, so I went there to pick my first job

_Kill a monster that has been terrorizing the town_

_Location: Lupinus Town_

_Reward: 200,000 jewels_

Well, not a bad choice. And with that I took the poster and show it to the master, all he did was look at the job request and told me to go already, so that's what I did. As soon as I went out, I went to the library to get a map then fly to Lupinus

"All right, my first job. I wonder what will happen" Kirito said to himself as he continue to fly to Lupinus

"Well, that was boring…" Kirito said to himself yet again, he arrived in Lupinus and went to the mayor, after the mayor told explain what he should do in detail, Kirito went out to kill the monster

The monsters were really weak, they never stood a chance. When Kirito was about to leave, he sensed another presence near him. Curious on who it was he turned around, and was shock to see who it is…

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and again, thank you for giving me a chance at this, although if I make a mistake please tell me and I'll do what I can to make this, all I ask is for you readers to review and don't give up on me and this fanfic  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Art Online**

**Thank you for the reviews, and to ****PCheshire, yes I know my story is kinda short but I'm still new to all of this and I also hope I can make this story longer, anyway here's the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Here, we have Kirito in a clothing shop carrying tons of shopping bags. Reason for this? Well, after he finishes the request, he met his sister Sugu/Leafa. At first, he was upset that she was dragged into all of this, Sugu on the other hand had no idea what just happened and asked Kirito for an explanation, after Kirito had explained that they were in a new world and need to beat some kind of evil, that shocked Sugu. She was ready to cry but before she could, in a last ditch effort to calm her down, Kirito promises her to go shopping in Magnolia…worst plan ever

As a result, Leafa had calmed down and now we find our hero in a clothing store shopping with his sister, well his sister did most of the shopping. He's just lucky that all the money he earned in Alfheim turned to this world's currency. So he was lucky that he can survive the entire shopping trip but he was sure that he would need to do another job right after this

"Yo, how was your job?" a voice asked, Kirito turned around to see Makarov

"Oh, master. Well, it was fine but I think I need to do another one after this" Kirito answered

"Yes, I can see that you're shopping but what is with all of those clothes? Is it for your wife or something?" Makarov asked, he knew that Kirito had a wife because of the previous day

"Well I-" just before he finished, he was interrupted

"Onii-san, I want this one to" Came a voice which belong to Leafa

"Sure, take what you want" Kirito answered

"You have a sister? Well, that was surprising, I thought you were an only child, so what's next, you telling me that you have a child or something?" Makarov joked

"…" Kirito just stayed silent, after all Yui was his and Asuna's daughter even if they're not related by blood

Again, Makarov knew why he was silent, "You really have a child don't you?" he really need to ask how fairy lives

Kirito just laugh nervously, sometimes he wish he didn't have to deal with all this craziness. Now that he thought about it, everything started because of Kayaba Akihiko, and where was Yui anyway

"Onii-san, I got everything, let's go to the next store" Leafa said as she was walking towards both of them with another bag of clothes, Kirito groaned after this he may have not have any money left, lucky for him again, he already bought a house before hand

* * *

It has been a long day for Kirito, they both returned at around 9.00 p.m. and it was the worst day of his life, he never knew that girls would shop a lot as long as it was not their money which was wasted. He made a mental note to be careful of any promises he would make with Sugu in the future but he also made a note to be careful with Asuna as well if he ever finds her

Meanwhile in another room, Leafa is happily trying out all the clothes that Kirito has bought for her. She was really happy but unknown to Kirito, the reason she bought so many clothes is that some of them is for Asuna and Yui if they find them in this new world

' I wonder what I should do' Leafa is thinking on what she should do now, 'Maybe I should join onii-san's guild, that's a good start'

And with that line of thought she went to her bed and waited for the next day. She imagine the guild would be full of caring people and they would be really nice to her

* * *

The next day, Leafa told Kirito on what she was thinking last night and Kirito agreed, Kirito also used an illusion spell on her this time. He was so depressed yesterday that he forgot to put one on her, surprisingly no one noticed her ears

When they were about to enter the guild house the both of them heard a lot of ruckus, Kirito mumbled "Not again"

Leafa was curios and decided to open the door, once she got a good look of the guild it wasn't the one she has expected, all the guild members were fighting each other, it looked like a bar fight of some kind

"Oh, hello Kirito, who's your friend?" a voiced from the side asked, as both Kirito and Leafa turned, they saw the most sane person this guild ever has, Mirajane. **(Note: I'm not good at describing how a person looks like so I'll be skipping them)**

"Hello Mirajane, this here is my sister and she would like to join this crazy guild" Kirito said, although Leafa was having doubts about joining this guild, well she was at least glad that there was someone sane in the guild

"Oh, really? Then that means we got 3 new members in one week" Mirajane said happily, wait a minute, 3 new members? Who was the second to join this weak?

"If you're wondering who the other one is, her name's Lucy, she joined yesterday after you left" Mirajane explained

"Oh ok, where is she now?" Kirito asked

"She went to mount Hakobe with Natsu to rescue Macao" Mirajane answered, "But enough about that, what's your name?" she asked to Leafa

"M-my name is Leafa" Leafa introduced herself

"Well then, let's get you your fairy stamp" Mirajane then started to walk towards the counter

"Um, onii-san…"

"Yes?"

"Is that fight normal?" Leafa ask while pointing at the brawl

"For this guild, yes it is" And with that, Kirito walked towards the counter avoiding mugs and guild mates leaving Leafa until she followed to get her mark

* * *

**That's it for now, I know I'm not making any progress to make this fanfic longer but I'm currently getting used to writing fanfic, if any of you think you can make this chapter better or longer or have some ideas you have, then you have my permission to start another fanfic base on this, anyway please review**


End file.
